halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Desert King
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halo Legends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Desert King page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SPARTAN-118 (Talk) 01:43, October 10, 2009 Well Well Well You leave and then return as another user, for like the billionth time. WTF ? Why do you always change your username ? Its a lot easier to be one person. Again Snaps? Wow. Anyways, glad your back! Cleanup Roger today was a disaster. Are you completely out of your fuckin' mind? You gave ODST Joshie ops, he has no interest in the good of our wiki, only in banning me! He's rarely on and he's nothing but a troll. All he did was ask for ops and make false promises to take advantage of you! Look here. * MidnightRambler shrugs. Roger... Fair enough. Uhuh. Bad workman. As you can see, even he thinks of you as a bad leader. Which is clear... he took advantage of you, and you were stupid enough to give in. So guess what? I got banned today!! I'm the only one who's ALWAYS there to keep that channel in line. Good luck without me. And please leave the wiki, you're a bad influence and a complete moron for giving Joshie ops. It's funny, after all that happened today, you just left out of emoness without solving the problem like a GUARDIAN SHOULD DO. EyeInTheSky, can I ban Stephen-, for Op abuse? and you shouldnt be on our channel see roger Talk to Roger * Omega_13 leaves in saddnes. im the one guy here whos always here |<-- Omega_13 has left freenode ("CGI:IRC") Yeah Roger, leave like a bitch without even TRYING to solve the god damn problem! You have no business being a Guardian or even an operator on #halo-legends, you have failed the users of this wiki and you've failed your fellow Guardians AGAIN! Yet we give you chance after chance and you keep coming back. Dude, I hope you're really happy for you shitty work here. Next time, don't be a sucker for a troll's promises. I suggest you get the hell out before you kill our wiki for the fourth time. :Actually Dear Stephen. I was calling you the Bad Workman, I believe the Phrase is: A Bad Workman Blames his tools. :) And if I recall correctly, who 'caused 3 active members to leave? You or Snap? Oh, I belive it was you. So look in the mirror before you pass judgement you arrogant prick. Joshua(Talk) 16:35, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Don't talk Josh, I have logs and I know what I saw. And even if you meant that, you still took advantage of him to get what you wanted. Plain and simple. And Roger almost destroyed the wiki four times. And those two users we lost, they didn't contribute much and honestly they were mostly trouble. Not a bad loss. And by the way, this "arrogant prick" is banning you.